DragonballZ: The Fight for True Power
by Fragile-Hybrid-1039
Summary: CH. 17 up! Please Read and Review!: Life, it begins and it ends. It's full of adventure, excitment, sorrow, happiness. A young man must over come much to keep life like this. With help from those he loves can Gohan overcome the problems he must face?
1. The Training Session

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power  
  
Chapter 1: The Training Session  
  
RELOADED! I've Gone through and corrected spelling and grammar on this as best I could. There are probably a few errors I missed but no body is perfect, I'm sorry I haven't fixed the layout, but any later chapters past 11 I believe are in a more professional layout with each new speaker being a new paragraph.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any other parts of the show. All Logo's, Character names, and distinctive likenesses thereof are trademark of TOEI ANIMATION and dragonball/z/gt is licensed by FUNimation  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place 2 years after the defeat of Majin Buu and there are some spoilers in it and references from the hole series so if you haven't seen a certain part of the show be warned.  
  
"YAH GOHAN!!! GO DAD!!!" yelled a young boy as he watched his big brother and father fighting in the woods. "Daddy. Gohan." yelled the boy, and the two fighters stopped and looked at the boy. "I'm going to go play while you guys are training." His father named Goku nodded and the boy rose into the air waved to his brother and father then flew off. The young boy named Goten wasn't going to play he was going to train like he did every day while his brother and father trained. Always with one goal to surpass his brother and father in strength. Goten has already done a great deal. At the age of seven he reached the Super Saiya-jin level a level that took his Father and Brother years to achieve.  
  
Goten is now nine years old. He's just like his father was at that age. Cheerful happy and with the attitude of there's nothing I can't do. He flew for about twenty minutes till he knew that Goku and Gohan couldn't fell his ki till they stopped training. "Boy am I going to surprise Dad and Gohan after I get stronger then them." he said to himself. Goten landed and started fishing around in his pockets until he found a dino cap that his best friend Trunks gave him. In side the small capsule there was a gravity chamber which Goten used to train. He pushed the button down on the top and threw it when it hit the ground there was a pop and a puff of smoke and when it cleared away a very large metal chamber stood before Goten. He walked into it and right over to the computer that controlled the room's gravity. "Umm...Now what should I put it on today?" he said to himself while scratching his head. "I know 350 times." so Goten turned the Knob up to 350 and there were a few beeps and clicks then the room's gravity became 350 times. Goten immediately fell to his hands and knee's. 350 was the highest he had ever trained and he could barely stand up but he forces it and managed to stand. Goten was breathing heavily and couldn't really move so he powered up to Super Saiya-jin. His hair stood up and a golden aurora surrounded his body then his eyes turned a shade of green and his hair turned golden. Goten was now able to run and jump with easy even in 350 times gravity, and he did so he even flew up and started punching and kicking at high speeds. After he did that for a few minutes Goten landed and turned on some training droids he turned them up to high so he would fell the beams if he got hit. He then flew back up and started to dodge and block the blast that were being fired from the droids  
  
Meanwhile Goku and Gohan continued to train with flurries of fast passed punching and kicking with a ki blast here and there. Then Gohan suddenly stopped Goku also stopped and looked at his son "What's wrong Gohan?" he asked "Well dad I was hoping you would transform to Super Saiya-jin 3." replied Gohan. Goku got a confused look "Why?" "Because since the old Supreme Kai powered me up I know I'm stronger then you until u get to at least Super Saiya-jin 3, but even then I'm not sure how close we are you could be a hundred times stronger then me or a hundred times weaker. So I figured it would be worth a shot if you go to your max Super Saiya-jin3 and I go to my max we would have a good fight, and probably get stronger to" he finished and Goku spoke "Gohan your right you are stronger then me just like you've always been. See I never told you this but when the old Supreme Kai was powering you up I asked the younger Supreme Kai if the power you were getting was what you always had the potential to bring out. He told me it was." Gohan just stared at his father then said in an angry voice "So you mean all that time I sat there waiting to be powered up was pointless I could have done it on my own and then been there sooner to help fight Buu." Goku shock his head then said "Yes and no you could have brought it out eventually but he brought it out much faster, but the younger Supreme Kai told me something else he said that your true power could never be brought out like that because it was to much and you'd have to find a way to bring it out on your own." Gohan was speechless then Goku smiled "Well let's get back to training." "Ok lets go." replied Gohan.  
  
Goku began to power up first to Super Saiya-jin where his hair became gold his eyes greenish and a golden aurora surrounded his body then he became Super Saiya-jin 2 his hair stood up more and grew some his muscles got bigger and lightning traveled up and down his body. The Goku stopped and looked into his sons eyes. His ki then began to rise higher and higher Goku yelled "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" there was a blinding flash of light and Goku's hair began to grow longer and longer till it was all the way down his back, his eye brows disappeared and his muscles grew even lager while the lightning coursed up and down his body. Goku was now Super Saiya- jin 3.  
  
Gohan looked at his father and smiled. Then Gohan tensed up his muscles and began to power up a white aurora like Goku's golden one surrounded him. His hair began to stand up and his eyes turned white then a huge burst of power went off that shook the ground. Gohan's hair went back to normal along with his eyes but the white aurora and the huge ki stayed where it was. Goku's jaw dropped "G...G...Gohan I never knew your ki was this big." he stammered. Gohan smiled again and said "Now let's go." They both charged at each other meeting the other blow for blow. Sparks erupted from them every time they came into contact along with immense waves of power that traveled for miles and miles and every direction shacking the ground and causing mountains to crumble. The power went all the way to Goten.  
  
Goten was still training with the droids when the waves of ki from Goku and Gohan reached the gravity chamber. He was concentrating on the droids so he didn't notice the ki, but then the droids all fell to the ground. Goten looked down at them then scratched his head and began to laugh "Well I guess I over worked them." Then there was a sizzling noise. It was coming from the gravity computer, and without warning the gravity went back to normal and *Goten went flying through the ceiling. He stopped himself about six feet above the camber and grabbed his head "OWE...OWE...OUCH!!" he yelled "What just happened he thought while staring down at the chamber. Then another wave of ki hit Goten "Oh wow I...I think that's from Dad and Gohan." He then let his ki go back to normal. First his aurora disappeared then his hair fell back down and turned black, his eyes then went back to normal and Goten flew down to the chamber hit a button next to the door which turned it back to a dino cap. Goten picked it up and looked at it for a second then put it in his pocket and took off to his brother and father.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Gohan and Goku from opposite spots on the ground followed by two large blue ki blast which met and formed a huge ball of ki that kept growing, because Goku and Gohan were still letting the beams go into it. Just then Goten arrived and his jaw dropped and his eyes got wide as soon as he saw the two attacks. Goku and Gohan both noticed him there and pulled the beams back and shot them out to space, but the ball didn't leave it just blew up knocking down trees all around them. Gohan and Goku weren't moved an inch, but Goten went flying back. Gohan so this and disappeared then a split second later appeared behind Goten catching him. "You OK Goten?" Gohan asked. Goten nodded then said "Gohan when did dad teach you the Instant Transmission?" "He didn't." replied Gohan with a smile. "So th..th...that's just your pure speed." Gohan nodded "Wow Gohan I never knew you were that fast." Gohan chuckled, but Goku who was on the ground started laughing. "Hey are you two OK up there?" Gohan looked down at his father and yelled "Yeah. We're coming down now." 


	2. Chichi's Rage

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power  
  
Chapter 2:Chichi's Rage  
  
(CHATER RELOADED WITH MANY ERRORS FIXED, 2 DOWN..UP TO CH 11 TO GO!! YAY!...)  
  
As they landed Goku's golden aurora faded the lightning stopped his hair shortened, then fell back to normal and turned black again along with his eyebrows reappearing, and his eyes went back to black. When Gohan and Goten reached the ground Gohan let his aurora fade also. Gohan looked down at his watch "Oh no! It's almost six and I still have a bunch of advanced trigonometry and sociology homework." Goku then said "Oh then you'd better get home and do it." "Yeah I'm going right now." replied Gohan. "One thing. Umm what's a tree-gig-nom-tree and so-see-holo-gi?" asked Goku. Gohan who was already up in the air fell to the ground then hit himself in the head "No dad it's trig-a-nom-it-tree and so-see-ol-o-g." replied Gohan sounding out the words. "Oh." said Goku "Well you better get home and do it or your mom is going to..." but he was cut off by the sound of a voice yelling "GOKOU!!! GOHAN!!! GOTEN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!? I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU THREE!!!  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten all froze and a few seconds later a woman came into there newly formed clearly. The woman was Chichi, Goku's wife and Gohan and Goten's mother. She had a tired and irritated look to her "Uh hi mom" "Hi Chichi" said Gohan, Goten, and Goku together. "Your up early is something wrong?" asked Goku. "OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG. YOU THREE ARE OUT HERE AT SIX IN THE MORNING MAKING ENOUGH COMOION TO WAKE THE DEAD, AND ME!!!" "S...Sorry" they all replied to her. Chichi's face lightened "Oh fine, but you three are done training for today. Now get home." she told them "Okay." the others said then they got up and let out a little bit of ki and flew off for home leaving Chichi behind. "Hey come back here." she yelled in vein. When Goku, Goten, and Gohan got home Gohan ran inside to get his work done, but he came running right back out looking pale and terrified. "What's wrong Gohan?" Goten asked him. "W...W...We..." he stammered "We what?" said both Goku and Goten."WE FORGOT MOM!!!" Gohan finally yelled. Goku and Goten got the same pale terrified look as Gohan. Goku and Gohan looked at each other then there expression changed to that of an idea. They both looked over at Goten who backed away waving his hands saying "No way...I'm not doing it...No chance...One of you do it." Gohan walked over to him and squatted down to eye level. "Goten you're the baby of the family so..." Goten got an angry look and said "I'm not a BABY I'm nine years old." Gohan looked at Goten then said "But Goten you're the baby of the family." Goten then yelled "I'M NOT A BABY." while punching Gohan in the stomach. Gohan fell back holding his stomach "Ooouucchhh.Goten that hurt why'd you do that?" "Because you keep calling me a baby." Goku walked over and said "Goten he's not calling you a baby he's saying that you're the youngest one of the family so your mom won't get that mad at you." Goten looked down at the ground and mumbled "Sorry Gohan." Gohan stood up brushed himself off and said "its okay." Goten looked up at his father and brother and said "Well I'll go get mom but if she yells at me then I'm going to get you two." and then took off to go get Chichi.  
  
Goten flew to where his mother was left and looked down. She was still standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot in an impatient way. So he landed and Chichi walked over to him with a very angry expression on her face, but it faded and she smiled and said "Well at least one of you came back for me." Goten scratched his head then said "Umm do u want to go home now?" Chichi nodded and Goten picked her up and flew off toward home.  
  
"Hey dad how mad do you think mom'll be when her and Goten get back?" asked Gohan. Goku shrugged then said "You can never really tell with your mom all I know is she probably won't be too pleased with up when she gets home." A few minutes later Goten and Chichi landed. Chichi looked from Goku to Gohan. She said nothing just walked inside closely followed by Goten. Goku and Gohan just stood there not wanting to move. Chichi had never just walked by them when they did something stupid. So they weren't sure what was going on. About thirty minutes later Chichi appeared at the door again "Are you to going to come in and eat or just stand out here all day." Goku and Gohan looked at each other then ran inside and started shoveling food in there mouths with Goten who had already started.  
  
Twenty minutes later there were piles of dirty dishes and three very full Super Saiya-jins. "That was great mom" said Gohan and Goten followed by Goku saying "Yeah Chichi that really was great."  
  
Gohan looked down at his watch and said "Oh great I'm not going to have time to do my work before classes start." Then he quick ran into his room got changed grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. He was about to take off when he noticed a group of cloud's. He got an idea and yelled "FLYING NIMBUS COME TO ME" a few seconds later an orange cloud came flying up to Gohan "Hiya nimbus." the cloud bobbed up and down a few time's. 


	3. Son Family Problem

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power  
  
Chapter 3: Son Family Problem  
  
(CHATER RELOADED WITH MANY ERRORS FIXED, 3 DOWN..UP TO CH 11 TO GO!! YAY!...)  
  
Gohan jumped on the cloud which flew off toward Satan City. Gohan Immediately took out his books and started to work. Fifteen minutes later Gohan closed his books and said "Well I got done I just hope its right." he then looked around and saw Satan City in the distance "Well Nimbus thanks for the ride." Gohan then stood up and jumped freezing in mid air then shooting off toward the city.  
  
Gohan ran down the street trying to get to class on time, but then he ran into someone both himself and the other person fell back to the ground. Gohan got up and saw who he knocked over. It was a very pretty girl around his age. He helped her up and apologized. The girl stared at Gohan then said "Hi I'm Melissa. What's your name?" Gohan stared at her nervously while saying "Umm I'm Gohan." "Well Gohan It was nice meeting you." said Melissa as she walked past him kissing him on the cheek "I hope we run into each other again some time." Gohan blushed, but the color quickly drained from his face as he saw Videl across the street with a very hurt and angry expression on her face. She turned around and started to walk away. Gohan went running after her yelling "Videl wait...It's not what you think." Videl stopped and spun around "Oh really it's not what I think. You don't even know what I'm thinking. So why don't you just leave me alone and go make out with your new little bimbo." She then turned and started to fly away. Gohan took off to still trying to explain what had happened, but she just wouldn't listen. Instead she turned around and for a second and hit him right in the face with a ki blast. It caused Gohan to fly back several feet giving Videl time to put a lot of distance between them. While people on the ground had all stopped to look up with amazement at the two people flying.  
  
Gohan landed among the people who ran up to him asking many annoying questions that he didn't want to answer at that moment. So he charged up and speed off down the street toward his school hundreds of thoughts going through his head all having to do with Videl. Gohan reached his first class five minutes late, and kept quite for the whole day.  
  
"Hey Gohan mom wants to see me you and dad right now." yelled Goten. It's been about a week since the incident with Videl and she still hadn't spoken to Gohan. So he's been training a lot to keep his mind off of her. This turned out to be harder then he'd thought it would be. After Goten yelled Gohan ran inside and sat down next to his brother and father and looked at them both then leaned over and said "Dad did we do something wrong again?" Goku just shrugged but Chichi answered for him "Gohan you're not in trouble alone the whole family is because you see we're broke." "WHAT?!" exclaimed all three boys. "We're out of nearly out of money and in about 2 months we will be completely out with your collage tuition and the way you three eat I'm surprised it's lasted this long. So I've decided that you three are going to enter the up coming World Martial Arts Tournament. It's in one month so your all going to have to train since you'll probably be getting the members of your little gang to enter to." Goku and Gohan both smiled and said "Great a tournament." but Goten frowned and said "I don't want to enter the stupid tournament. That Jr. Division was boring." "Goten you are going to enter and if you don't we're all going to starve." Chichi said in a stern voice. "S...Starve I don't want wanna starve. I'll enter." he replied. "Chichi?" "Yes Goku." "Well umm...err...We aren't in a gang." Chichi overlooked Goku's words. Then Goten stood up and said "I'm going to go try and get Trunks to join." then ran out of the house and took off. Gohan looked at his father and said "You know dad we should go see if Piccolo, Krillin and the others." Goku agreed and they both walked out side and flew off toward Dende's Palace to tell Piccolo about the tournament. Chichi walked to the door and watched them disappear into the distance then let out a sigh.  
  
Goku and Gohan were flying toward Dende's when Goku stopped and Gohan did the same and said "Something wrong dad?" Goku answered "Nope just had an idea." and he flew over put his hand on Gohan's shoulder and the two disappeared and a second later reappeared at Dende's Palace.  
  
"Good Idea dad." said Gohan as he spotted piccolo a few feet away meditating. He ran over to Piccolo who opened one eye to see who was there. The when he saw Goku and Gohan he opened the other and stood up to greet them. After they all said hello Goku asked "Is Dende back there? I need to speak with him." "Yeah he's back in the throne room with Mr. Popo." answered Piccolo. "Okay thanks." said Goku as he walked back to find Dende. "So Piccolo are you gonna enter the World Martial Arts Tournament coming up next month?" asked Gohan "I think I mite I've been curious to test my strength against all you Saiya-Jins."Yeah this is shaping up to be a pretty good tournament." said Gohan. "Just one think Gohan your not going to wear another ridiculous costume like you did at the last tournament are you?" "No I'm not it be pointless everyone already knows I was the Great Saiyaman anyways." answered Gohan in a slightly irritated tone. A few minutes later Goku came back out and said So Piccolo are you going to be entering the tournament?" "Yeah I am." replied Piccolo "Oh that's terrific...So we'll see you in one month then." Piccolo nodded they all said goodbye and Goku and Gohan disappeared.  
  
They reappeared on a small island with a pink house on it. It was Kame House the home of Master Roshi, Krillin, his wife 18 and there daughter Marron. They both walked up and into the house and to there surprise saw not only Master Roshi, Krillin, 18, and Marron, but also there friends Yamcha, Tien and Choatzu. "Hi everyone." said Gohan and Goku together when they got into the house. Everyone in it looked over at them. No one expected them to be there. "What are all you guy's doing here?" asked Goku to Yamcha Tien and Choatzu. "Well Goku I came by to say hello and Tien and Choatzu came to see if anyone was going to enter the upcoming Martial Arts Tournament." answered Yamcha. "Oh wow that's why were here." said Goku "So are you all going to be entering?" "yeah." answered Krillin "Just one thing Goku if anyone wants to shake your hand say no and run away." *at this everyone started to laugh* "Don't worry Krillin." said Goku while still laughing. After that everyone just stood there talking, laughing some more, and catching up. Quit some time later Goku said "Well guy's me and Gohan have to be going so we'll see you all at the tournament in one month." and the next second Goku had grabbed Gohan's arm and the two disappeared once again.  
  
Instead of being home the two appeared in Bulma and Vegeta's house right behind Bulma who was doing the dishes. "Hiya Bulma." said Goku and the next second there was a scream then the sound of dishes hitting the floor. Bulma spun around ÒGOKOU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! YOU NEVER JUST APPEAR BEHIND SOMEONE DOING DISHES." Goku and Gohan both flinched "Sorry Bulma." said Goku. Bulma just sighed then shook her head while bending down to pick up the broken dish. "Um...Bulma is Vegeta around?" asked Goku "Yeah he's training where else." answered Bulma while raising her head to look at them. "Thanks Bulma." said Goku as he and Gohan went walking out of the kitchen to find Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Trunks where are we going?" yelled Goten as he followed Trunks "You'll see we're almost there." Trunks replied. About five minutes later Trunks slowed down and yelled "Goten we're going down there." while pointing into a canyon. The two boys flew down into it. When they reached the bottom of the canyon there was a huge lake full of fish and long stream leading into the lake and many tree's most of which had different types of fruit. "Wow, Trunks how'd you find this place?" asked Goten "I was out flying and decided to go down here." answered Trunks. Trunks turned to look at Goten but he wasn't there. Trunks got a confused look and started yelling "GOTEN WHERE ARE YOU WHAT HAPPENED?" but Goten didn't answer, Trunks was about to call again when he heard a strange noise coming from behind a tree. He flew over to it and saw Goten sitting next to it with a pile of fruit more then 2 times bigger then himself. With a full mouth Goten mumbled "Hey Trunks want some fruit?" "GOTEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Trunks "YOU'VE EATEN ALL THE FRUIT!" Goten swallowed what was in his mouth and said "Don't worry Trunks there's plenty of fruit left." but then he looked at all the tree's and saw there wasn't any fruit left on them. His jaw dropped then he stammered "B...But Trunks...if th...th...there's no fruit then what will I eat." "Goten you can't still be hungry after all that fruit." said Trunks. "But Trunks I am still hungry." Trunks rubbed his head and sighed "Well then let's go back to my house and get something to eat." And with that the two flew off back to Trunks house where Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were talking.  
  
"So Kakarot you're entering he World Martial Arts Tournament coming up." said Vegeta while wiping sweat of his face. "Yeah that's right." answered Goku "But that's not why we're here. I want to know has Trunks reached Super Saiya-jin 2?" "No, Not to my knowledge. Why?" replied Vegeta "Because I've noticed Goten's power growing everyday." Vegeta's eyes widened "Do you mean he's reached Super Saiya-Jin 2 Kakarot?" "I...I don't know." Goku answered "I don't think he has yet dad." said Gohan "If he had he'd probably had told one of us." Goku shrugged "I don't know anything's possible." At that moment Goten and Trunks came running in. Goten saw Gohan and Goku and said "Dad Gohan what are you doing here?" "We came to get you." said Goku "We'd better be getting home now before your mom gets angry." Goten frowned "But we were going to get something to eat." "Mom will probably have dinner done by the time we get home" said Gohan. Goten smiled then said bye to Trunks and ran over to his father holding onto his arm, while Gohan put his hand on Goku's shoulder. Goku shot a last look at Vegeta then the three teleported home. 


	4. Tournament Begins

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power  
  
Chapter 4: Tournament Begins  
  
(CHATER RELOADED WITH MANY ERRORS FIXED, 4 DOWN..UP TO CH 11 TO GO!! YAY!...)  
  
A month passed and the Z Warriors spent most of there time training. Now though they were standing at the entrance to the World Martial Arts Tournament. They all walked over to the sign up table and each gave there name to the man behind the table. Last to sign up were Goten and Trunks who didn't look too excited. The man saw this and said "What's wrong boys?" Trunks answered with "We don't really want to fight in the Junior Division. We want to fight with the Adults." the man stared at them for a second then said "Well I guess you two didn't know. This year the rules have changed. Everyone goes through the elimination round but anybody age 14 and under that doesn't make it gets put in the Junior Division." Goten and Trunks looked at each other and big smiles spread across there faces. They then ran off but a second later the man called them back "Hey kids you have to sign up first." Goten and Trunks came back quickly and gave him there names then dashed off again to catch up with the others.  
  
The large group consisting of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, and Choatzu all walked up to where the eliminations were being held. In this round each fighter goes up and punches a machine and the 15 highest scores move on to the real fight. The 16th spot goes to the current champion Mr. Satan.  
  
All the Z Warriors easily made it getting scores in the high hundreds low two hundreds. Videl also got a very high score along with a great surprise, Buu. The last two spot were won by Rooka and Sadoa two fighters that barely broke a hundred on the machine. After that all the qualifiers walked over to the drawing to find out when and who'd they be fighting. Krillin was the first called and on the way up all he could say was "not number one anything but number one." then when he pulled out a number he wound up with number two still putting him in the first fight, but to his pleasure Mr. Satan later got the number one ball. The rest of the matches go like this  
  
1:Krillin vs. Mr. Satan  
  
2:Tien vs. Buu  
  
3:Gohan vs. Videl(who still was really pissed at him)  
  
4:Trunks vs. Yamcha  
  
5:18 vs. Goten  
  
6:Piccolo vs. Choatzu  
  
7:Gokou vs. Vegeta(Yes you've read right Goku and Vegeta are once again in the tournament fighting each other in the first round but will they get to do it this time?) 8:Rooka vs. Sadoa  
  
The tournament announcer walked out to the ring and in an upbeat voice said "Ladies and Gentlemen do to the fact that only two children entered the tournament and both made it to the adult competition there will be no Junior Division. So we're going to start the adult tournament, and we have a great first match for you all. First up there's a man who made it to the semi-finals of his first tournament when he was only 13 and lost to the champion of that year Jackie Chun. KRILLIN." At those words Krillin came strolling down the entrance way to a far amount of applause. He entered the ring and stood near the far edge. "Next up is..." started the announcer "The reining champ, the man that saved the world 9 years ago, your hero and mine. MR. SATAN" the crowd burst into a triumphant applause, but there was no Mr. Satan to be seen. The announcer got worried and again said "Here's your hero MR. SATAN." louder then before but still he didn't come. He was standing in the entrance a scared look evident on his face muttering to himself "I can't go out there...I can't lose...He's one of those super people like Videls boyfriend." At that very moment one of the tournament workers walked up behind Mr. Satan and tapped him on the shoulder. Mr. Satan jumped nearly putting his head through the ceiling. "Sorry Sir didn't' mean to startle you, but there calling you to the ring now." said the worker. Mr. Satan turned to look at the worker "HA you didn't startle me I was...uh...just running the match through my head...Yeah that's it I was just running the match through my head." replied Mr. Satan. "Oh Okay Sir well you'd better be getting out to the ring." said the worker while pushing Mr. Satan to toward the ring. He stumbled but managed to play it off and went into his normal routine of yelling non-sense and waving his arms. When he entered the ring nothing but dreadful thought's crossed his mind of losing, but it was soon over shadowed by his cocky and ignorant attitude to the point where he truly thought he could win. So he dashed at Krillin punching and kicking him but doing nothing really. Krillin yawned and flicked Mr. Satan on the forehead causing him to fall backward to the edge of the ring.  
  
Mr. Satan stood up and again dashed at Krillin, but this time Krillin side stepped him and Mr. Satan ran right off the side of the ring and fell flat on his face. Krillin walked over and looked down at him a look of pity and pleasure on his face. The announcer walked over to Mr. Satan and looked at him closely before saying "Well folks there you have it...Mr. Satan has been eliminated from the Tournament and Krillin moves on to the next round. The crowed was silent then a mixture of applause and confused chatter broke out. Krillin then walked down the back to where everyone else waited. "Great job Krillin." said Goku. "Thanks Bro." replied Krillin 


	5. Upset

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 5: Upset

(RELOADED, spelling fixed!)

"That was a great opening match." said the announcer who was back in the ring. "And for our second match we have a new comer. BUU!" Buu came walking down to the ring. Almost everyone in the stands gawked at him. "Next up is a former champion of the tournament who won several years ago in an explosive match. TIEN!" Tien came walking out and into the ring to a fair amount of cheers. Buu and Tien stared at each other for a moment, before Tien rushed Buu landing a punch square on his face. Buu stumbled back his face pushed in. With a shake of his head it was back to normal, but Tien didn't give him time to attack. He went into an incredible assault landing punches and kicks like crazy and gradually working Buu to the edge of the ring.

In the back Choatzu watched on yelling "GO TIEN!" as his friend fought on. Goku was stunned at how well Tien was doing against Buu like everyone else except Gohan who was looking for Videl.

Buu balanced on the edge of the ring trying to force Tien back. Tien noticed this and quickly focused his Ki and fired a Kikouhou knocking himself across the ring and knocking Buu out of it. Tien stood shocked that he really managed to defeat Buu. "TIEN WINS BY RING OUT!" yelled the announcer. Buu jumped up and back into the ring then walked over to Tien, and in his high pitched funny voice said "You fight good. Me like you." Tien smiled and he and Buu walked back to the others where both were congratulated.

Gohan was running when Videl walked out in front of him "Videl I was..." but he was cut off by Videl saying "Our match is going to start soon." then she walked off. Gohan lowered his head then spun around saying "Videl wait." but she was already gone. Gohan sighed and shook his head before deciding to go to the entrance way and wait for his match.

"Good luck out there Gohan." said Goku just as Gohan was about to say something a man appeared he had a short white mohawk and purplish skin. Everyone turned and looked at the new person. "Supreme Kai?!" they all said in unison. The man now revealed at the Supreme Kai smiled. "How did you...Why aren't you...Well fused?" asked Goku. "It's quite simple." said the Supreme Kai. "But only a Kai can do this. After using the Potarra Earrings the person must exert all of the energy in that body to be pulled apart, but like I said only a Kai can accomplish this." Goku looked at the Supreme Kai more confused then before. "So why are you here Supreme Kai?" asked Gohan. "There's not another Majin Buu is there?" said Krillin in a scared tone. "No, no I'm here merely to view the tournament." answered the Supreme Kai. Everyone let out a small sigh of relief. Then everyone heard the announcers. "Our next match is about to begin. First up is GOHAN." "Well that's me." said Gohan as he walked down to the ring. "Next up is someone we all know VIDEL." as Videl made her way to the ring the crowd went nuts. When she got into the ring she just stood there glaring at Gohan.

As soon as the match was started Videl launched at Gohan with furious punches and kicks. "Videl calm down." Gohan kept saying to no avail. He finally decided it was useless to talk so he used his speed to get behind Videl and grab her around the stomach locking her hands at her side. Gohan took off into the sky saying "Videl what you saw in the city was nothing she kissed me I was caught off guard by it." Videl didn't listen to a word Gohan said. She started to summon up her strength and broke free of Gohan's grip before hammering him to the ring. Gohan slowly stood up still in the middle of the ring. As soon as he was on his feet he flew up at Videl and punched her in the stomach. As she hunched over he said "I'm sorry." and hammered her down to the ring. He landed and walked toward Videl, but before he could do anything Videl tossed a ki blast in his face then swept his legs out from under him before kicking Gohan in the back sending him flying across the ring.

Gohan nearly landed out side the ring but he managed to catch himself. He then flew back at Videl and grabbed her as he continued moving straight, but he let her go just before the wall and made a sharp turn up then stopped. Gohan looked down to see Videl sitting on the ground. He landed in front of her as the announcer said "Videl has lost by ring out Gohan moves on to the next round." Once again Gohan apologized, but she just got up and walked away. Gohan sighed and went back with the others

"She'll come around eventually." Goku said while putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Gohan smiled and lightened up from his fathers words. "Your right dad." he said.


	6. Kid's Steal the Show

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 6: The kids steal the show

(RELOADED, spelling fixed!)

The Supreme Kai watched as Gohan was congratulated and his once depressed attitude changed to a happy and excited one. Supreme Kai then nodded to himself saying "Maybe." then smiled

Yamcha stood stretching near Goku. "So Yamcha how does it feel have to fight a Super Saiyan?" asked Goku "Ya know not as bad as it might seem from my position." answered Yamcha. They both laughed and the announcer said Match four is about to start. Coming first is a veteran to our tournaments YAMCHA." Yamcha cracked his neck before walking out to the ring. "Next up." called the announcer "Is one of the youngest competitors. Many of you mite remember him as he previous Junior Champion TRUNKS" Trunks stood up and walked out to the ring.

They both stared at each other then Yamcha said "Well good luck Trunks." Trunks smirked and in a cocky way much like his father said "I don't need luck I'm going to beat you and win this whole tournament."You're just like your father Trunks." said Yamcha. Trunks didn't want to talk anymore and flew at Yamcha. He went to punch him, but Yamcha grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the ring. Trunks sprang up and threw a Ki blast which Yamcha easily evaded, but then got caught off guard by a kick to the head from Trunks. Yamcha went flying to the edge of the ring then jumped up. He and Trunks dashed at each other meeting in the center of the ring punching.

Yamcha appeared to have the upper hand but then Trunks pulled out his secret weapon...He went Super Saiyan. In a flash off golden light his power shot up his hair turned gold and stood up while his eye's turned a greenish color and his eyebrow's turned golden like his hair.

Yamcha stared at the young Super Saiyan and said in a low voice "Ah shit." the crowd was amazed at the transformation, and Trunks was quit pleased at the look on Yamcha's face. They stared at each other for a long time till finally Yamcha said "I...I...I give up." Trunks was surprised at his and it showed on his face. In the crowd people could be heard yelling "What a chicken shit." and "That guy's afraid of a little kid." Yamcha ignored it and left the ring. Trunks stood there for a brief moment then became normal again and ran off to the back.

"Well that was...an...Um...Interesting match." said the announcer. "Our next match is between the two runner up's from the last tournament. First up is the Junior Division runner up...GOTEN." Goten came running out to the ring a big grin across his face. "Next up is a pretty young lady that nearly beat Mr. Satan last year...#18" 18 then came walking out to the ring her arms crossed.

As soon as both fighters were in the ring they began to fight. One would punch the other would block. The fight went on like that for a while every now and then a hit would connect, but no one got the upper hand. Then Goten remembered something Goku had taught him.

Goten jumped back and stood in one spot waiting for 18 to attack. While in the stands Master Roshi got a small grin "He's going to try It." was what he said

Goten didn't wait long for 18 she dashed right at him and kicked at him but only hit an after image. "I'm back here." called Goten from behind 18. She spun around and punched but again only hit an after image then she heard a chant from above her "KAAAAA MEEEEEEEE KAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" called Goten as he shot the blue beam down at 18. She looked up just in time to see the beam make impact with her and send her flying out of the ring and into the stands.

Goten floated in the air saying "YAAY I WON." while in the crowd Chichi yelled over the crowd "THAT'S MY BABY UP THERE." Master Roshi on the other continued to stare at Goten and said "He's just like his father."

18 slowly stood up in the stands and flew to Goten who had just landed "Nice job kid." was all she said before walking off to the back stage area followed not long after by an excited Goten.

The next match was Piccolo vs. Choatzu. It was a very very quick fight. Choatzu started out by attempting to control Piccolo's body, but that didn't work. Before Choatzu knew what had happened Piccolo had landed a very power kick sending him flying out of the ring.

(Next time on Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power Goku and Vegeta fight. Will they get through there match this time? And who's the stronger fighter now? You'll just have to wait for the next Chapter.)


	7. Gokou vs. Vegita who will win?

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 7: Goku vs. Vegeta who will win?

(RELOADED SPELLING FIXED)

"Come on Kakarot I know you've got more then that." called Vegeta as both he and Goku stood in the ring breathing heavily from nearly an hour of intense fighting. There was a hush over the crowed. Goku wiped away blood running down his face and smiled. "Well why don't we take it up to the next level then?" Vegeta now smirked as his hair became golden and his eye's green. Vegeta then had another burst of power as the ring caved in around him. Blue lightning began to coarse around him. "So Vegeta you want to take it that far do you...Well its fine with me." Vegeta said nothing. Goku clenched his fist then there was a blinding flash and an explosion as the ring caved in around the unseen Goku.

When the dust settled Goku's hair was standing up and had turned golden along with green eye's and blue lightning. Now both he and Vegeta were Super Saiyan 2. The crowd remained silent as the two Saiyan warriors flew at each other meeting in the center punching and kicking at tremendous speed. They began to rise into the air. Both of them still punching and kicking as hard as possible. "I will not lose this time Kakarot." growled Vegeta. "We'll see." replied Goku as he managed to land a punch to Vegeta's face. That was quickly countered by a kick to the gut from Vegeta. Both of the Super Saiyan shot back from each other. Vegeta held his hand in front of him a small golden ki ball formed as Goku pulled his arms to the side and formed a small blue ki ball. They both began to say

Vegeta: FIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku: KAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEE

Vegeta: NAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEE

Vegeta: FLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The blasts met and the two warriors struggled to over come the other. Each of them put more and more of there energy into the attacks. Goku and Vegeta could no longer be seen only the blinding light from the attacks could be.

"KAKAROT THIS IS OVER." called Vegeta saw he unleashed his full power and began to over take Goku. Goku struggled but couldn't over power Vegeta's blast so he used his only option. With a scream and a bright flash the Kame Hame Ha shot at Vegeta and sent him crashing to the ground. When all settled Vegeta could be seen lying on the ground badly beaten, and breathing heavily. He looked up in the sky and smirked as he saw that Goku had to go to Super Saiyan 3 in order to beat him.

Goku landed and went back to his normal state. He then walked over to Vegeta and offered him a hand up, but Vegeta ignored it, and got up on his own then said "You're lucky you can go a level further then me Kakarot." Goku had his usual goofy grin on. "Well maybe Vegeta, but I wasn't even at full strength when I went level 3." Vegeta's eyes widened then narrowed as he walked away. Goku shrugged and followed him.

Roaka and Sakoa stood white as a ghost with there jaws dropped. They both glanced at each other then ran out of the stadium. A nearby judge shook his head and walked out to tell the announcer who then said in his mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen I'm sorry to say that the competitors for our next match have both quit." he paused for a moment then said "So we'll be starting the second round in just a few minutes. As the announcer said the second round started quickly, but it also ended rather quickly with Krillin, Gohan, Goten, and Goku all moving on to the next round.

AN: Okay I'm sorry this chapter is so short and I cut out the second round but I wanted to get the tournament over quickly to move on with the story.


	8. The final matches

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 8: The Final Matches

(RELOADED, spelling fixed!)

Gohan rushed Krillin from behind. Krillin managed to avoid him but stumbled back. Gohan saw this and kicked at him, but Krillin caught his foot and slammed him to the ring floor. Gohan jumped up staring at Krillin both were breathing heavily. Then Gohan vanished, Krillin spun around in time to catch a glimpse of Gohan's foot hitting him in the face and sending him careening back into a wall.

Gohan ran as fast as he could to Krillin and helped him up. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to kick that hard." Krillin shrugged and said "it's ok no real harm done." Gohan smirked and they both walked to the back area where Goten and Goku stood waiting for there match. Goten looked up at his father then said "Dad please don't go easy on me I want a real tough fight. One like you and Vegeta had." Goku smiled and then said "I'll fight my hardest Goten." This time Goten smiled as they both walked to the ring at the announcers' word.

Goku and Goten fought for over an hour till both were at the brink of exhaustion. They stood at separate ends of the ring badly beaten and breathing heavily. "So is this the type of match you wanted?" called Goku. "Sure is dad." replied Goten "But it's not over yet." Goku's expression of concentration was replaced by one of surprise as Goten's power began to sky rocket. His hair became golden and his eye's green, but then it grew longer and lightning began to surround him with is gold aurora. Goku stood mixed emotions filled him he was surprise, proud, and happy as he looked on at his youngest son staring into his light green eye's Goten was now the youngest to ever reach Super Saiyan 2. They both just stood staring each other down for a long time. Goku just thought "He's far stronger then I Am." everyone in the back was stunned everyone that is except the Supreme Kai. Who again nodded and said "Maybe.

Back in the ring Goku walked over toe the announcer and said "I...Give up." Goten's face dropped as he went back to normal. Goku left the ring without a word as his decision was announced to the crowd. Goten quickly followed him when both were in the back he said "Why'd you quit? You said you wouldn't hold back." Goku looked down at Goten and just said "Calm down son. I'm sorry, but I had a good reason to but I can't tell you what it is yet." Goku then turned to everyone and said I'll be back in a few I'm going to get some senzu beans from Korrin." Krillin then said "Don't bother I brought some just in case." he then pulled out a small brown pouch and tossed a small bean to Goku. "Thanks." said Goku as he handed it to Goten. Goten popped it in his mouth and walked over to stand next to Gohan to await there match still very disappointed his father had given up.

"We are up to the Championship Match everyone. This has been a very exciting tournament here today. And it's only going to get better with the final match which just happens to be a first here. The two competitors in the match happen to be brothers and there's father was the previous champion before Mr. Satan in fact you've seen him fight a few times today it is Goku and the competitors in this match are GOHAN AND GOTEN." with those words the two brothers walked out to the ring. As soon as both were in the ring they started. Pure power erupted from them every time there fist met shaking the entire stadium. Gohan slowly began to get the upper hand then Goten became Super Saiyan and began to take control of the fight. Sudden there was a flash as Gohan became Super Saiyan 2 for the first time in over 2 years. He slammed his brother to the ground and landed across from him. Goten looked at his brother with much respect then began to power up again and he to became a Super Saiyan 2. The two brothers stared at each other for a moment before launching into there assaults once again. No one except Master Roshi could see them in the crowd.

Both of them rose there hands over there heads and yelled "MASENKO HAAAA." each firing a yellow blast at the other. The two attacks hit and exploded sending both of the warriors hurling backwards. They both stopped in the air and flew back at each other. They began punching and kicking at high speeds slowly moving up. Goten hammered Gohan to the ring and began to dive bomb him gathering more and more speed as he went. Gohan quickly moved and Goten was forced to catch himself before hitting the ground face first.

The fight went on for one hour then two then three and at the forth hour when both of them were badly beaten and breathing very heavily they stopped and landed in the ring never losing eye contact. After several minutes of them staring each other down the two Super Saiyans flew high into the air. They both pulled back there hands and chanted.  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The two enormous blue beams shot out and hit in the middle. The boys poured more and more of there power into there blast for what seemed like an eternity until the waves disappeared and both warriors fell to the ground outside the ring.

Goku and Krillin raced out to them while Chichi stood in the stands screaming "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABIES?

(On the next chapter of Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power. there's a tough decision to be made...Who's the winner? And what's the Supreme Kai really doing. Will the Z Warriors ever find out? Just stay tuned for the next Chapter.)


	9. Who's the Champion?

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 9: Who's the Champion?

(RELOADED, spelling fixed!)

AN: again this is a rather short chapter but I'm almost positive the next one is going to be really long its' going to probably be one of the saddest ones to. I told a friend at school about it and she started to cry so you'll have to wait and see.

Chichi had been paralyzed with fear for her two sons, but now has begun running around franticly, knocking people over and screaming "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABIES?!

Krillin laid Goten down next to Gohan and slipped a senzu bean in each of there mouths. He and Goku then helped each to chew and swallow it. Instantly Gohan and Goten jumped up and at the same time said "Who won?!" "The judges are still deciding now." said Goku. Meanwhile in the stands Chichi had grabbed some guy near her and started shaking him violently saying "There okay my precious babies are okay.

"I'll be right back I need something to drink." said Gohan as he started to walk away, but he wasn't going for something to drink he was going to see the judges. He walked right up to them and said "Um...excuse me but...Please let my little brother Goten win. I want him to win. I'll drop out of the tournament if I have to." The judges looked at him puzzled expressions on there faces then one said "Ok we'll declare you brother the champion." "Thank you...and please don't tell any I did this." said Gohan as he ran back to his father brother Krillin and Yamcha who had just walked out. Unfortunately someone knew what he had done and that person was Videl.

Gohan got back to the others and a minute later the announcer came out and said "Everyone we have a new champion this year as you all know and it is..." he paused and looked from Gohan to Goten then to the crowed and yelled "GOTEN!" Goten's jaw dropped then his face lit up as the words really sunk in. He stared jumping up and down saying "I won me won." he ran over to Gohan and hugged him. "Thanks Gohan." "For what?" asked Gohan "For giving me such a great match." answered Goten Gohan smiled and said "Anytime little bro anytime."

The crowd was yelling and clapping but above everyone was Chichi's screams of "MY LITTLE BOY WON!" then a few seats down a man more then 4 times Chichi's size(He's a lot bigger then Ox Kings) said Little twerp shouldn't have even been in the tournament." Chichi heard him and her head shot toward him and said with fire in her eye's "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY GOTEN?!" "You heard me you old bag now site down before you break your hip." This pushed Chichi over the edge and the entire section of people ran away at seeing how anger she was. The only two left in that area was Chichi and the man. Bulma quickly yelled "GOKOU GET UP HERE!" Goku looked up at the stands and saw Chichi about to attack the man and took off for her closely followed by Gohan, Goten, Krillin, and Yamcha. All of them tried to hold her back with now luck. Goku, Gohan, Goten even went Super Saiyan, but she knocked them all off and punched the man in the face then kicked him in the stomach. She then grabbed him by the shirt collar and through gritted teeth said "Never ever call my baby a twerp or my an old bag or I wont go so easy on you." She didn't let go after that just stood there glaring at the petrified man. Goku, Gohan, Goten all went Super Saiyan 2 and managed to pull her off. Goku looked at Gohan and Goten and said "You two stay here for the award ceremony. I'm taking your mom home before she hurts someone." "OH NO YOUR NOT GOKOU I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET!" yelled Chichi. With those words Goku took off for home with his struggling wife hoping she wouldn't hurt him when they landed.

(On the Next chapter of Fight for True Power- The evil is finally reveled and something bad is going to happen to Goten but what could it be?)


	10. The Second Unleashing

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 10: The Second Unleashing

(RELOADED, spelling fixed!)

AN: I just want to make this very clear this chapter is not for Videl or Goten fans if you like them please keep and open mind and don't flame me for what happens to them. Oh and I do NOT own Linkin Park's "One Step Closer" which is toward the end of the chapter. And finally there is some more cursing in this chapter then others

A week passed since the tournament. Goku was in traction ever since he landed with, Chichi, and she wouldn't even let him have a senzu bean. Gohan and Goten were out sparing in a large field when a familiar yellow jet copter landed a few feet away from them.  
A second later Videl jumped out. Gohan and Videl stared at each other for a moment each longing to say something to the other. Then Videl broke eye contact and looked over at Goten "I wanted to come by to say congratulation for winning the tournament." Goten smiled and said thanks. Gohan was about to say something when a strange man appeared in front of Videl causing all three of them to drop into a fighting stance. The man had green eyes and hair like Goku and Goten's normal style except it was gold like a Super Saiyans. He wore all black but the strangest thing about him was the golden tale wrapped around his waste.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" said Gohan. The man smiled a wicked smile, and said "I am one of the top warriors of the Shikou, Kegemusha and you two are pathetic little Saiyan hybrids. I believe you are Son Gohan and Goten son's of the Great Son Goku or should I call him Kakarot who defeated the Saiyan prince Vegeta and the evil space tyrant Freeza. Your Grandfather was also a great warrior if it wasn't for me he would have been the one that defeated Freeza, but enough with the introduction now that you know who I am and I know who you are I shall tell you why I've come here."

Kegemusha looked around at everyone and continued "I was sent here to see what the strength of these pathetic humans is and I've gotten every bored so I came searching for the strongest power I could find and that is the two of you." he then looked at Gohan and Goten close sly "As weak as that power may be. So are there any questions?" "Yeah." said Goten. "What's a Shikou-Jin?" Kegemusha looked at Goten. "It's a race far superior to you Saiyans we highly evolved Saiyan we no longer go through any transformation's our powers are just highly increased and as for as the moon goes that just makes us unstoppable. So we don't have to put up with those damn ugly apes or uncontrollable power fluctuations." Gohan smiled then faded from where he was and appeared again in front of Kegemusha punching him in the face and sending him flying backwards. Kegemusha stood up and stared at Gohan with a smirked was that suppose to hurt you didn't even scratch me." then he felt something warm creeping down his face he reached up and touched it with his thumb and looked at the red blood. "Well I suppose you did hurt me. I have never seen my own blood before. Guess I have underestimated you Saiyans. But now you will all DIE!" he ran at Gohan and kicked him nearly 20 feet away then did the same to Goten. Videl came running at Kegemusha and Gohan yelled "VIDEL NO GET BACK!" Kegemusha smiled "You care for her...excellent." "He then grabbed Videl and said "Gohan if you want her back come find me." then disappeared. Gohan dug is fist into the hard earth. He got up and ran over to his brother and said "Goten go home and tell mom and dad what happened." "No I'm going with you." protested Goten. "NO Goten now go home." Goten saw the intensity in Gohan's eye's and nodded before flying off toward home while Gohan took off toward Kegemusha's power.

Kegemusha sat waiting for Gohan and Goten to show up in a large room on his ship watching Videl struggle to break free from the chain's binding her to the high ceiling. "You have no chance of getting out of them there made of one of the strongest metals in the universe." said Kegemusha "Well your just a pathetic monster and Gohan's going to kick your ass when he gets here." said Videl as she spit on Kegemusha. The spit hit him in the face and he whipped it off "You insolent little bitch." yelled Kegemusha as he threw a deadly ki blast at Videl. When the blast hit her it exploded. Kegemusha looked up at the smoky area where Videl once hung and said "Well that took care of one earth pest." His eye's suddenly widened in shock as something golden caught his eye from the smoke.

As the smoke cleared Kegemusha could see Gohan floating in front of Videl in Super Saiyan mode. "So you had to become a Super Saiyan to block that blast." said Kegemusha with a smirk. "No I went super so I could get here faster. That blast wasn't that strong Videl could have taken it easily." Kegemusha scowled at him as Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan mode and turned to Videl grabbing the chains above her. "Don't bother trying to free her. Those chains are made of on e of the strongest metals in the universe." Gohan grabbed the chains in his hand and began to pull. Light blue lightning began to run over his hands as the metal chains ripped apart. Videl floated next to Gohan her hands now free. "Videl get out of here now" "No I can help you know I can" ("What's with people they don't want to listen to me") thought Gohan before saying "You have to leave now you can't fight this guy he's to strong I don't even know if I could beat him." said Gohan more urgency in his voice. Videl noticed that and took off for the exit.

She had only gotten a few feet when a powerful ki blast hit her in the side sending her crashing into a wall. Gohan flew over to catch her before she fell. He laid Videl down gentle and turned toward Kegemusha "Why did you do that?! She can't hurt you." yelled Gohan trying to control his rage. "Simple really I didn't like her." answered Kegemusha. Gohan couldn't take him anymore and dashed at him. Kegemusha quickly moved out of the way and followed it up by elbowing Gohan in the back sending him into a corner. Gohan jumped up and dashed at Kegemusha again but was thrown back against the wall by an unseen force. "HA HA HA HA HA Like my barrier it's one way and very dangerous so don't try and get out if you cherish your life." said Kegemusha with a large grin. Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and yelled "KAAA MEEE HAAA MEEE HAAAAAA!" firing that blast at the barrier but i only rebounded on him. Gohan quickly moved and the blast hit the wall not damage the barrier or wall in the process. "I told you not to try anything." said Kegemusha.

Gohan went back to normal and stared at Kegemusha. "Giving up already?" asked Kegemusha. "Not a chance." replied Gohan as he began to power up. His power quickly surpassed what he could reach in Super Saiyan mode. "You are very powerful." Said Kegemusha as Gohan's power reached it limit's "But it's not enough." he yelled as he unleashed a very powerful blast at Gohan that flattened him against the wall and forced him to use up the power he's just built up to deflect it. When the blast was gone Gohan slumped down again the wall badly hurt, both physically and mentally. Gohan had quickly begun to give up hope of getting out alive.

Kegemusha stood looking at the young half Saiyan when a fist came out of nowhere hitting him in the face. He turned to see Videl standing there now frozen in fear that her punch hadn't affected him at all. "You annoying Human." he spat. Then grabbed Videl around the throat and began to viciously punch in the stomach.

Gohan was standing inches from the barrier shacking with anger. "STOP!" he yelled. Kegemusha looked over at him and smirked as he pointed his palm down at Videl. "No don't please." begged Gohan as a small black ball formed in Kegemusha's hand then grew to the size of a beach ball before he let it slam into Videl. The ball hit her with great force and a large explosion. Kegemusha began to laugh as he saw the look of rage in Gohan's eyes. Kegemusha's eye's fell upon the nearly lifeless Videl. He picked her up and said "Here I'll let you say goodbye before you both die." then threw her body at Gohan who caught and dropped to his knee's still holding Videl.

He held her close tears in his eyes as he whispered in a hoarse voice "Don't die Videl...Please don't die...Hang on you can't die...I can't lose you." Videl slowly opened her eyes and looked up into Gohan's then said "Gohan I'm sorry for how I've treated you ever since what happened in the city." "It's Okay...Videl don't worry about it for now just rest." said Gohan. "No I've...I've got to tell you one last thing." Videl paused for a moment then said "Gohan I...I...Lu...." her words were cut off as a red beam came shooting at her and pierced right through her heart. Gohan's eye's darted at Kegemusha who had a finger pointed at Videl with smoke coming off it "I do hate mushy moments." he sneered a large smirk plastered on his face. Gohan was standing once again tears slowly creeping down his face. His fist clenched tight so tight that blood began to seep through his fingers. Kegemusha's expression changed drastically as he felt the amazing increase in Gohan's power. Gohan's eyes became white and his hair stood on end as his power continued to rise. "Th...This can't be a minute ago he had nothing left and now, now he's nearly as powerful as me...HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN." said Kegemusha.

At that moment Goten showed up and yelled "GOHAN!" this caused Gohan to snap out of the state he was in and become the way he was. "Goten?! Where's Dad at?" called Gohan. "He's coming he went to get senzu beans." answered Goten as he walked toward his brother "Where's that Kegemusha guy?" His question was quickly answered but not by Gohan. Kegemusha appeared behind Goten as Gohan yelled "BEHIND YOU!" but it was to late a black metallic blade was plunged into Goten's back and came out the other side as Kegemusha slowly turned it to cause even more pain. Blood ran down Goten's cloths as he fell to his knees then when the sword was pulled out he fell to his stomach. Gohan could only stand behind the barrier helplessly as his brother was attacked. Kegemusha threw Goten's body into the air and began to throw rather powerful ki blast at the youngest of the Super Saiyan. Gohan's Rage began to build up again as Kegemusha froze Goten's nearly dead body in the air and began to charge up a final attack. "NOW YOU WILL DIE GOTEN!" screamed Kegemusha while unleashing the dark purple blast at Goten. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Gohan. Little did he know a new warrior arrived his long golden hair swept down his back as the golden aurora around him illuminated his features. The man caught Kegemusha's blast in one hand and threw it back at him. Kegemusha simply tilted his head as the beam shot past him and into a wall. "I was hoping you'd show up soon Kakarot. Or do you prefer to be called Goku before you die?" Goku gave no response he just picked up Goten and walked over to Gohan "What's happened Gohan why didn't you help Goten?" he asked "Because there's some sort of one way barrier here I can't get out." answered Gohan. Goku nodded and slide Goten gently across the floor to his brother. "Take care of him while I take care of that guy." said Goku before turning back to Kegemusha.

"Well let me introduce myself to you. I am your destroyer Kegemusha top warrior of the Shikou-Jin." Goku glared at him then said "You won't get away with what you've done here today I won't let you. Not after what you've done to my children." Goku erupted with power as he charged at Kegemusha. The two super powers met each other blow for blow for some time but it soon began to turn in Kegemusha's favor

Gohan gently wiped the blood off his brother's face as Goten opened his eye's to see who was next to him. "Gohan...?" he whispered. "Yeah Goten?" "I...wanted...to...say...bye...and...You're...a...great...brother." "Don't say stuff like that we're going to get you out of here dad's going to beat Kegemusha then we're going to get some senzu bean's." "I...know...I'm...not...going...to...make...it" said Goten. "YES YOU ARE!" said Gohan.

"Hang on a moment Goku I must take care of what I started before we continue." said Kegemusha as Goku stood a few feet away badly beaten. Kegemusha charged up a blast and fired it right at Gohan and Goten sending them both flying back. "NOOOOO!" yelled Goku before Kegemusha' fist hit him knocking him to the ground.

Gohan jumped up and ran to Goten gently shaking him saying "Goten...Goten...Get up...Goten get up." after minutes of pleading with him to get up Gohan let him go, and whispered "Please Goten open your eye's." Gohan just knelt there starring at his brother until finally his eye's slowly opened "Goten." he sighed with relief. "Bye Gohan I'll miss you." said Goten before his eyes closed with his finally breath and his body became limp and lifeless. "GOTEN NOOOOOOOOO COME BACK!" screamed Gohan as he buried his face in his hands.

In the background he could here the screams of pain coming from his father, and the cruel laughter of Kegemusha. Gohan just wanted to block it all out. He couldn't take it anymore all the loses first Videl then Goten two of the people he cared for most. It was just too much. Tears ran freely down his covered face as glimpses of his past flashed before him. He was Raditz beating up on his father, Nappa killing all his friends, Freeza killing Krillin and the people of Namek. So many deaths and he couldn't stop them. A voice then entered his mind a voice from his past. It was the last words of Android 16 before Cell destroyed him

"Gohan, let it go. It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are ones who words alone will not reach. Cell is such a being. I know how you are Gohan. You are gentle; you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings, but it is because you cherish life, that you must protect it....Please, drop your restraints. Protect the life I loved. You have the power, my scanner sensed it. Just let it go." The words felt like they had just been said to him but it was really so many years ago.

Suddenly another voice called him back. "Gohan...Gohan." he looked up to where the voice came from. It was Kegemusha he was standing over his badly injured father. "I thought you'd like to see the end of this "pathetic" "worthless" father of yours."

"I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before....

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
all these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
nothing seems to go away  
Over and Over again

Just like before....

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Ever thing you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to....break

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up

I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to...BREAK"

Kegemusha dug is heel into Goku's chest. The screams filled Gohan's head as he stood up black lightning shooting around him. "YOU MONSTER!" he screamed before something inside him snapped. He exploded with raw power. He became a Super Saiyan then went to Super Saiyan 2. Suddenly the lights in the ship went out followed by a blinding flash powered by Gohan. When Kegemusha could see him again his eyes widened and face paled in horror. Gohan stood there his hair a bright white his eye's a very dark green an eerie white aurora surround him with black lightning.

Goku looked at his son and smiled. "Well" he said looking at Kegemusha "Maybe I won't be dieing here today." Kegemusha looked down at Goku "W...What is he?!" "He's the one that will destroy you." came a voice from behind him. Kegemusha spun around to see the Supreme Kai. "Gohan has reached a level that was not supposed to be possible. He merged the power my ancestor brought out of him with the power of the second Saiyan transformation...He's what I would call a Mystic Super Saiyan 2" finished the Supreme Kai as he moved Goku to a save place.

Gohan released some of his Ki and the barrier that held him in shorted out as he walked toward Kegemusha.

(On the next chapter of Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power Gohan show's Kegemusha what a Saiyan can really do if he's pushed to far.)


	11. The Power of Anger

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 11: The Power of Anger

(AN: Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I just haven't felt like typing it up in such a long time. But here it is and I'll try to get the next up as soon as possible.)

(RELOADED, spelling fixed!)

Kegemusha was in shock by the sudden increase but then he realized his own power was still greater. A grin spread across his face before he said "Oh isn't that nice you got a power boost but you're still weak compared to me just like your brother and the earth girl I killed." Gohan clenched his fist as Kegemusha continued to talk "Don't worry about them though you'll be with them soon, but first I think you'll have to watch your father and the pathetic Kai die" Kegemusha raised his hand pointing his palm at Goku and the Supreme Kai. A red blast formed in his hand and became more and more powerful till it was powerful enough to kill Goku when he was at full strength. "Say goodbye to your father Gohan" Yelled Kegemusha as he unleashed the blast at Goku and the Supreme Kai. He turned to look at Gohan before the blast even made contact, but Gohan wasn't there. He quickly turned back to Supreme Kai and Goku only to see his own blast coming back at him being powered by another coming from Gohan.

Though this Gohan isn't the same one that let his little brother win the World Martial Arts Tournament. This Gohan was full of rage and pure hatred toward Kegemusha. All he wanted was to make him suffer suffer for what he'd done.

"Give it up Gohan, you can't win." Exclaimed Kegemusha as he increased the power of his blast pushing it back at Gohan.

"Gohan move you can't handle that blast just move." Pleaded Goku "No!" replied Gohan "I can't lose anyone else...I WONT LOSE ANYONE ELSE!!" "DON'T BE A FOOL!" screamed Goku "Gohan I'm your father and I want you to move."

Gohan pushed more energy into the blast then answered Goku "You've saved me the world and so many others more times then I can count and now when you're in danger I refuse to back down." Tears began to run down his face again, his blast still fighting Kegemusha's he suddenly yelled "I WON'T LOSE!!!" then in a brilliant flash his power skyrocketed again. The aurora around him grew larger and he unleashed the power into his blast completely engulfing Kegemusha. The blast pushed him through several of the nearly unbreakable walls the Gohan couldn't even dent a little while before.

Kegemusha slowly stood up he was trembling and mumbling to himself "This can't be...I can't lose to him..."

Kegemusha looked at Gohan with terror and hatred. Then out of no where began throwing powerful blast at him. Each making contact with its target. Sparks flew and smoke filled the area of the room Gohan was in as Kegemusha stopped and began breathing heavily. A look of triumph on his face that is until he saw the familiar orange and blue gi worn by Gohan in the smoke.

The young half Saiyan walked slowly had Kegemusha "It can't be" stammered Kegemusha. He charged a blast and let it go aiming it right at Gohan who just raised his arm and made the blast disappear as soon as it touched him. "Do you have any idea the pain you've caused?" asked Gohan, but he got now answer only a fist to the face. The only movement his body made was his eye's closing upon impact. Kegemusha held his fist there for a moment before he started to pull it back, but was stopped as Gohan grabbed his arm and twisted it causing Kegemusha to cry out in pain. He grabbed Gohan's arm with his free hand and tried in vein to pry it off.

Gohan forcefully pushed his knee into Kegemusha's gut while releasing his arm. Then with Kegemusha on his hands and knee's he drove his elbow into the evil warriors back. Kegemusha began to cough as blood ran from his moth. "I'LL END THIS NOW!" yelled Gohan as he powered up a blast to fire at Kegemusha from point blank range. "NO GOHAN STOP NOW, DOESN'T STOOP TO HIS LEVEL!" screamed Goku. Gohan's eye's suddenly turned black again along with his hair, the aurora around him faded away. Goku came over to them and picked up Kegemusha slamming him against a near by wall. "I could never forgive you for what you've done, but I'm not going to stoop down to your level and kill you I'll let you live with the gilt and the shame of being beaten by a warrior who is thought to be weaker then you, but if you ever come to earth again you will pay." Kegemusha just look blankly at Gohan as he slid to the floor.

Goku, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai had left the ship. Goku carried Goten's body while Gohan had Videl's. Then a voice came from behind them and the three warriors spun around to see Kegemusha standing on his ship. "You won this round, but I'll be back and when I return I won't be alone." With that he disappeared and in the blink of an eye the ship took off into space.

(Next time on Dragonball Z. The search for the Dragonballs is on again, but where's Goku headed?)


	12. Lives after Death

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power  
  
Chapter 12: Lives after Deaths  
  
(AN: Hmmm I started this story when I was in 10th grade. I'm now in 12th grade. Chapter 11 was put up in May of 2002, now it is November of 2003 which is quiet a long time between chapter. So the last time I updated was almost 2 years ago. Well it will be 2 years ago in May. I'm sorry to everyone who enjoyed this and waited for who knows how long before giving up and forgetting, I hope some of you see this and enjoy what I'm finally getting around to adding. Now I don't know how often I'll be able to update it what with my busy life.but I'll try as much as I can..yea I've said that crap before but oh well.anyways This is a short chapter just to get me back in the swing of things. I think I'll be able to put up what was the rest of this chapter later today. See I had the chapter written in the summer of 02 but never typed it up. But just did now and added to it and decided to cut it in two and add stuff to part too and all that good stuff. Also for anyone who just finds this story you'll notice a difference from chapter 12 up as apposed to the first 11 chapter. It has been a while I've improved my writing skills and got a computer that doesn't screw up the layout of the text. Well without anymore rambling from me. Here you all go Chapter 12 of DragonballZ Fight for true power.)  
  
Gohan and Goku flew through the air toward their home. The Supreme Kai had left them after Kegemusha's ship took off, saying he had to meet with someone. The two saiyan warriors landed at their home with the lifeless forms cradled in their arms. Chichi came running out to greet them but froze when she saw them.  
  
"MY BABY!" she cried running to take her youngest son in her arms "..What..happened?" she asked with tears welling up in her eyes  
  
"A monster.an incredibly powerful monster" Replied Goku his fists clenched in rage  
  
"And he said he'd be back" finished Gohan looking down at Videl "I'd.I'd better take her to her.to her father" Both his parents nodded and he took off towards Videl's home. "I'm sorry Videl this is my entire fault..I've let everyone down this time." He whispered more to himself then anyone else as more tears fell. Two hours passed before Gohan returned home. He stepped inside to see his father sitting at the table his eye's cast down with deep concentration apparent on his features. On the other side of the room stood his mother staring down at her baby boy. Grief and sorrow was all that filled the atmosphere of the Son house at that moment.  
  
Gohan walked to his mother who hadn't even noticed him enter the house, and hugged her "I'm sorry mom; I should have protected him better. It's my fault and I'm so sorry but we're going to get him back I promise we're going to get him back"  
  
Chichi looked away for the first time and into the eye's of her oldest son, and started to cry "Oh Gohan I don't blame you, no one does Goten knew you loved him and would have done anything to save him, and so did Videl" Those two just stood there for several minutes without a word between then Goku quietly watching not wanting to disrupt their moment till he finally did  
  
"Gohan.I think you should go and get some sleep. We've got a lot of work ahead of us, and you've just been through more then you should have. We'll start looking for the Dragonballs as soon as you're up."  
  
Gohan looked at his father "Your right.I'll get to bed now" with those words the young man walked out of the room and almost instantly fell asleep even though he was in more pain then he was tired. Meanwhile in the other room his parents spoke  
  
"Goku, the one who did this to Goten.how soon will he be back?" Chichi asked fearfully  
  
"I can't say for sure. Gohan really did a number on him without even trying" Answered Goku  
  
"But then why did this happen to Goten.and to Videl..if Gohan was that strong why Goku...why?"  
  
"Because it was their deaths that gave Gohan the power to win. Kegemusha.he was stronger then anything we had ever faced. He was a Saiyan, but at the same time he wasn't.I don't know how to explain it any better.I'm not even sure what happened after Goten's death. Gohan just ascended past what he or I or any of us have ever dreamed of." Explained Goku in a low voice. 


	13. The 5 Dragonballs

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power  
  
Chapter 13: The 5 Dragonballs  
  
(AN:OK chapter 13 is here for your amusement I hope you enjoy it and please review so I know to update more often)  
  
A light breeze blew through a small window of a house in the mountains as Gohan sleepily rolled over to push himself up easier. Groggily wiping his eyes the young Saiyan made his way to the kitchen where his father and mother were "Are you ready dad?" he said still partial asleep  
  
Goku looked up a bit startled "Oh Gohan your finally awake, yea son I'm ready, but are you? You've been sleeping for 3 days. I already got a handful of Dragonballs but we still have 2 more to find" Gohan looked at his father a bit confused then as if sensing the confusion Chichi showed Gohan the date, then pointed to a small box with the Dragonballs laid inside.5 of them  
  
"You got 5 in 3 days? That's great well let's get going now so we can get the last 2" Gohan excitedly voiced  
  
Goku looked up as his son with his dark eyes "Gohan you're going to be getting them alone. I have something to look into right now"  
  
Gohan looked at his father a bit confused but just nodded slowly "Ok, but what do you have to look into dad?"  
  
"Don't worry about it right now, I don't know if there's even going to be any positive outcome from this" the Saiyan father commented. Gohan shrugged his shoulder at this point knowing he'd know when it was time for him to know and walked over to pick up the Dragonball radar "Good luck son" Goku silently expressed as they both headed for the door  
  
"BE CAREFUL" Chichi worriedly called from behind them  
  
"We will be mom" Answer Gohan as he and his father took off into the air and into separate directions. Gohan looked at the radar in his hand as he flew along "Hmm looks like the next one is pretty far away guess I should speed this up a bit" And with that said a sudden boost of energy erupted out of Gohan and he went speeding by. The once green and brown of the mountains and trees was no just a blur that quickly became blue as Gohan reached the ocean and not long after that turned back to green. Gohan looked back down at the Radar "That wasn't so bad now was it" he thought "Now I have to actually find the radar  
  
*** "Goku what your asking isn't possible!" exclaimed Dende "There's no way to give you a pass to the other world like you got from there to here...it just doesn't work that way"  
  
"But this is important I need to get to other world and I will one way or another. I need to speak with some people" Goku pleaded  
  
"I'm sorry Goku I wish I knew a way to." Dende was cut off as a voice protruded into there minds  
  
"Goku I don't know what you're up to but don't try anything stupid"  
  
"King Kai?!" Goku exclaimed not expecting his old friend and teacher to bear into there conversation  
  
"Yes Goku it's me, and Dende is right, a living man is not meant to set foot in otherworld. It wasn't good when you came to my planet even using your Instant Transmission but it was a different story too, That was just me, your trying to contact people who are dead in person"  
  
"I'm willing to take the chances King Kai, so if there's no official way to do it I'll go the only other way I can. Sorry to bother you Dende, Cya Mr. Popo!" and with those words Goku abruptly vanished.  
  
*** "Where could that Dragonball be" Gohan yelled as he slammed his fist into the hard earth causing it to splinter and crack into deep crevasses. "Wow, there's like a cave system under here..." he spoke allowed, but to no one "Guess the ball could be down there."  
  
Gohan slow rose a few feet into the air and a small blue ball of glowing energy formed in his palm "Only one way to find out..." the ball unleashed and came into contact with the ground.BAM! The explosion rocked the earth as chunks of rock came flying into every direction and dust swirled around Gohan. Seconds past and the debris and dust settled to the ground and as did Gohan "Well that was more then I expected, Time to go on an excavation I guess" And he went flying down into the hole he had created radar in hand with a slight beep growing stronger with every foot he dove into the darkened depths of the unknown. Several minutes passed with no sign of any bottom or for that matter of anything Gohan was completely blind by this time with no light from the surface being able to breech the eternal darkness.  
  
Gohan slowed himself and rightened just floating in the pitch black, a cold chill blew right through Gohan making him stiffen "Where could that have come from.we're so deep there's barley any area down here, let alone enough for a breeze." And the teen warrior was right, the area this deep down was thick and hard to breathe in. Every breath felt like it took forever to be taken in and was gone quicker then it should have. Gohan began to gently float downwards.Time passed, almost 40 minutes of this gentle falling, and he could hardly breath any longer if the ground didn't meet him soon he'd have to turn back and find a new way to get the Dragonball. And as if feeling a hard mass touched Gohan's feet with a thud "thank god." Gohan breathed out heavily taking another hard breath in. "Goten.Videl.your.coming.home.sooon."  
  
Gohan slowly raised up his hand and looked at the radar slowly clicking the top button to home in on the location of the Dragonball.It was directly ahead of him, but what else was there.the only light for miles.maybe more was the faint glowing of the radar. Gohan stood still for a moment gathering his thoughts breathing slowly and heavily his energy slowly rose in his body and began to focus in on a single point, his palm a small glow of blue at first slowly grew larger and larger till it illuminated several feet around Gohan's body "That's better" he thought as he took his first step in this unexplored area. His feet seemed to way a ton down here so much closer to the earths core then he should be, heat radiating from everywhere tremors erupting with every step he took the only sounds he knew were his own breathing and the seemingly distance beep of the dragon radar. One minute passed, then it was five, then 20, then finally nearly an hour after reaching the solid ground Gohan reached the spot the radar said the ball was located at. But he saw no ball just a large wall. A large wall.that moved. Gohan placed his hand to it and quickly pulled it back. The stone was hotter then anything he could have ever imagined before. So hot it didn't seem possible for it to still be solid. Gohan scanned the wall looking for something to help him. This wasn't going to be easy, it made no sense how did the Dragonball get back there.  
  
*** Goku popped into existence and instance after he left it, now farther then anything imaginable from his original location. No physical means to return to his home only the kind that make no sense to any normal creature. Goku had set foot down on the beautiful planet that was home to the greatest warriors of all time, the Grand Kai's planet in otherworld. As he walked the familiar path he saw so many warriors he had known over the 7 year stay he had there. Many waved and greeted him not knowing how serious of a trip Goku had just made.  
  
"GOKU!" came an agitated King Kai's voice "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!" the squat alien came to a stop in front of Goku breathing slightly hard  
  
"I'm sorry King Kai, but I needed to see some old friends, Yatsuhashi*, Karintou*, and Pikkon" Goku explained to King Kai who still seemed slightly less then thrilled "I also need to speak with Grand Kai"  
  
King Kai looked at Goku for a moment "I know what happened to Goten and Videl Goku, but what you're planning is a complete mystery to me, so care to fill me in"  
  
"I wish I could King Kai, but I don't have much time, just come with me and you'll find out soon enough."  
  
*** Gohan still stood at the wall baffled as to what he should do and running low on ideas. He walked back and forth along it, daring only slight touches against it for weak spots. He'd already tried the ground around the wall for the 6th Dragonball, but had no luck, and somehow he knew he wouldn't, he know the ball was behind this wall with something else...something he couldn't comprehend. "There's only one way to do this.Even if it's stupid"  
  
Gohan took a step back and let the ball of energy he'd used as a light float in the air as he powered a second blast, this one not for light but to break down the wall. Only a second passed before a bolt of energy erupted from his palms and sent a shock wave through everything around him and right through the wall. It quickly crumbled and before Gohan even had time to look a rushing jet came flying towards him to fast to even take in.  
  
*** "I hope you know what your doing Goku" King Kai sighed as they walked along Grand Kai's world  
  
"So do I King Kai.So do I."  
  
**Ok I don't remember if those two had names when Goku talked about fusion, I'm almost positive they didn't but it's been like a year or something since I've seen these episodes. So if you know the correction let me know.ps they're names roughly mean Cookie Dough, Yatsuhashi is apparently some kind of cookie from Kyoto and Karintou is fried dough I believe. 


	14. Journey to the Center of the Earth

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 14: Journey to the Center of the Earth

AN: Well almost a year after my last update and I have chapter 14. I'm determined to finish this weather anyone else reads it or not even if it takes me 10 more years lol. Well if anyone is reading this I'm sorry for the mediocre chapter I was really disappointed as I wrote it but well there's things that I want to just get out of the way so I can actually move on with things that are more interesting. So anyway Enjoy and please Give me some feedback so I know if this is any good or if it's total garbage, ps. I know grammar and spelling are bad, don't tell me about that just let me know if my story is good. Thanks

The racing jet that was hurling towards Gohan came to an abrupt stop a few inches from the Saiyans face, and with a flash and pop it became a little creature that floated around Gohan's head. Behind the wall was just more cave and to Gohan's surprise the pieces of the wall were gone. He looked at his hand for the marks from the heat of the wall they were gone too. And even stranger the Dragonball was no longer in front of him...it was reading to be with him. The tiny creature still circling him, decided to back off a bit as Gohan checked his pockets and found the 6th ball he had been searching for.

"What's going on? Do you even speaking?" Gohan said to the creature that made a strange gurgling noise and flew to Gohan's shoulder where it landed. Gohan stared at it not knowing what to do. Then the thing flicked Gohan in the noise made another sound and they both vanished only to reappear in the spot Gohan had blown the whole on the surface. By this point the hero was at a loose. He didn't know what was going on and wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. The creature simply floated a few feet away from him then made some strange gestures, one appear to be running, and the other swimming then his face got frightened and he vanished. Gohan looked all around him and didn't know what had just happened all he knew was he had to go find that last ball now and then he could think about what that thing was.

Gohan started changing the setting of the Dragon Radar till he saw the small dot mile away from him "Shenlong here I come" he muttered and took off towards the ball...

--------------------

"Goku you have to slow down for a minute and listen. Pikkon is here but Yatsuhashi and Karintou aren't" Yelled King Kai as Goku was hurrying down a path

"Where are they?" Goku asked as he abruptly turned to face the Kai

"Grand Kai sent them off to do something about a week ago and they aren't back yet no one knows when they will be back" Goku stared at his master unsure of what he should do now. He quickly change course and headed towards a large mansion on the planet with King Kai close in heel "Goku you can't go there you know that the Grand Kai is a very busy man!"

--------------------

As Gohan came closer to the location of the Dragonball he began to see the tops of buildings and hear the commotion of a city. 'The last ball is in a city...' he thought 'this could make things harder.' The warrior set down a few miles outside the city and walked the rest of the way. Not wanting to draw attention to him to much. He walked down a street crowded full of people glancing quickly from the radar to his surroundings get closer and closer to the ball. He finally came to a halt outside of a small store. The ball was in there no doubt about it. Gohan opened to door and walked inside. He was immediately greeted by an older man, not quite elderly but no longer in his prime either the man asked if he could help Gohan with finding anything. Taking a queue, Gohan pulled a Dragonball from his pocket. "Do you have something that looks like this just with a different number of stars in it?" the man looked at it for a second then walked behind the counter and pulled the ball out from underneath it. He placed it on the counter and Gohan's eye's lit up, along with the ball.

The flash of the Dragonball startled the man who jumped back slightly. "What in the hell?!" blurted out the man "That hasn't happened before..."

"Don't worry it happens with these things all the time" explained Gohan who reached forward to grab it but the man stopped him before his hand got to it.

"You have to pay for that you know" he said. Gohan looked at him for a minute then finally asked him how much it would be. After thinking it over for a few minutes the man said "$4,000" Gohan's jaw dropped when he heard the number

"You can't be serious I can't afford that but I really need that ball"

"I'm sorry son, but I can't do anything about that. The price is the price and that's how it is" Gohan just stood there staring in awe at the Dragonball it was so close he could just take it and run, but that wouldn't be right he couldn't do it, or could he, no of course he can't.

'There's got to be some way around paying 4,000 dollars to this guy I just don't know what that is, damnit!' Gohan took a few steps back and looked around the store, there were other people shopping trying to find just the right thing but none of them needed an item in this store as badly as Gohan did. He spent hours in there just staring at the ball trying to come up with something to do. The owner several times had asked if he could help but Gohan really had no answer for him. The store had empty by now and the man was starting to clean up being it so near closing time. He started to push a very large cabinet with no luck he put his full weight into it and instead of it moving it just tipped towards the man. He tried to hold it to no avail. Gohan reached up and gently pushed it back into place while still staring longingly at the Dragonball.

"How did you do that?" the man asked Gohan

"Do what?" Gohan asked confused

"Push that back without even trying!"

Gohan just stared at him for a moment "Uh...I guess it was just lucky?"

"Don't give me that bull now if your gonna stand in here with that kind of strength will you at least give me a hand with this thing? It goes over there" Said the man pointing to the opposite wall. Gohan started pushing the cabinet across the floor with no trouble. After that the man put him to a few more tasks he just couldn't accomplish himself then told the Saiyan it was time to him to close. Gohan headed towards the door of the shop but the man stopped him "Tell me why you need that ball so badly?"

"I need it to get two people I care about back..." Said Gohan with a longing look

The man smiled and threw the last Dragonball at Gohan "Good luck kid, and thanks"

Everything around Gohan flashed and he was lying on his back in front of that wall, that wall that was to hot to touch his blast had rebounded and hit him. Gohan jumped to his feet looking around not knowing what just happened...he had been in a city miles from here, there's no way he could have, but he was. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 7 balls, the 7 Dragonballs. "What's going on..." he said to himself "I need to get out of here quick." Gohan ran full speed to the point he could travel up then flew up as fast as he could feel a cool breeze against his face as he slowly reached the world he left above.

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALLZ- Gohan's collected the 7 Dragonballs, Goku is on a mission in otherworld and Goten and Videl are finally gonna come back...or are they?


	15. Shenlong's Reply

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 15: Shenron's Reply

(AN: hey hey, Here's chapter 15, i dont have Word installed so i can't spell check, sorry about that, and how short it is)

Goku hurried across a field towards that Grand Kai's mansion when a small voice began calling him. He turned around and looked to be surprised by his youngest son and Videl.

"Daddy!" yelled Goten as he ran to his father a huge smile plastered on his face

"Goten? Videl? you two are both here? that's amazing!" exclaimed Goku as he picked up his son is a long embrass. "That means you two have done enough good and fought valiently enough to keep your bodies and be brought to the training ground for the greatest warriors who ever lived."

Goten looked at his father the smile still there so excited to see his father, but Videl stood there silent with a frightened look on her face "Goku? What happened after, well this? Is Gohan ok? are you dead too? what's going on now?" she franticly bit out

"Whoa calm down Videl take a breath, I'll tell you two everyone that happened just give me a minute we have to go see the Grand Kai first." With that said the group marched off the rest of the way to see the Grand Kai who seemed to have known this was coming and was waiting at his door for them

"Ah Goku! It's been a while I see your still alive hows that working out for you?"

"Pretty good, have you met my son Goten or my other sons friend Videl?" he said in a commonplaced tone as he motioned towards the two humans behind him.

"Not formally but i know of them" He looked at the two and before he could say another word Goku cut in again

"I need your help, Do you know what happened on earth 3 days ago?" inquired Goku

"No, I'm afraid not, care to fill me in?"

"A warrior named Kegemusha showed up where my son's and Videl were and attacked them. They wound up at his ship which is where i came into it, Gohan was trapped in a barrier he killed Goten and Videl and nearly destroyed me..." Everyone just stood and listened to Goku explain in detail what happened from the time Goten and Videl died to where he was now "So now Gohan is gathering the last of the dragonballs, and I'm trying to get some kind of an idea for when Kegemusha returns because he will, and he'll bring friends this time"

Everyone stood silent Videl and Goten were both dumbfounded to hear what happened and King Kai couldn't find words for the situation "Well what is it you needed then Goku?"

"I need Pikkon to come with me and i need to speak with Yatsuhashi and Karintou." Goku said bluntly

The Grand Kai was about to speak when he turned his head to see a sudden explosion near by, then another and another as it got closer and closer till suddenly the explosion went off right in the middle of them.

Gohan put the balls on the ground as they began to glow he held out his hands and exclaimed "Shenlong come out and grant my wishes!"

The sky turned black and lightning began to strike the earth rumbled and a beam of light shot out of the 7 magic balls and formed the enormous eternal dragon, Shenlong "I will grant two wishes, name them now"

Gohan looked at the Dragon and yelled "I wish for my brother Goten to be brought back to life!" the Dragon's eye's glowed as he granted Gohan's wish

"It has been done, there is one wish left"

"Wait, where's my brother i thought you said he was back?"

"He is still in otherworld you only wished him to be alive not to be here"

"Damn..." It hadn't occured to him that might happen he should have thought it through

"Tell me your next wish please"

"I wish Videl was alive again!" once again the dragon's eye's glowed but a different response was given this time

"It can't be done, her spirit is not avaible to become mortal again"

"What! Why not!" Gohan yelled

"It is beyond my power, please name another wish"

"I dont have another wish!" Gohan exclaimed without thinking and the dragon nodded his huge head

"Very well." and he vanished, the dragonballs rose into the air and shot across the planet turned to stone once again...

Gohan fell to his knee's and punched the ground in disappointment. Why hadn't he been able to wish her back? Why was her spirit unavaible? It wasn't fair.

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALLZ- Goku and the others have a big surprise next time, bet you dont know what it is


	16. Revelations I

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 16: Revelations I

(AN: Wow a new chapter already that's amazing i must be sick or something...wow im sorry if this all sucks terribly but hey it's keeping me occupied, ps. If you like this story tell me!)

The earth quaked, buildings fell to the ground, people ran screaming tears streaked there faces and pure panic struck them all. As another building fell to the ground and the dust swelled up around everything a voice boomed through them "AREN'T ANY OF YOU STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT BACK!" Another building crumbled and there were more screams of pain and angst. As the dust finally settled the creator of the destruction was seen. A tall, muscular man, with long flowing golden hair and deep green eyes, a wicked smiled across his lips showed unnaturally pointed teeth, and wrapped around his waist was a golden tail. He slowly began to float forwards towards the fleeing masses when someone finally took charge and approached him. A boy, only in his teens walked up to him and without a second thought punched with every fiber of his being, every ounce of strength he could muster was thrown into the punch. It didn't do a thing.

"Nice try kid, but now it's time to die!" the evil warrior rose his hand into the air and began to form a ball of energy when something happened he suddenly became over come with fear and doubt and fell to his knee's "wha...what going on, we can't be beaten it's not possible! KEGEMUSHA!" He stood quickly and flew off as fast as he could saying not another word or harming another person.

The boy who had the courage to attack the evil that had plagued his city stood in the same place he had been, tears rolling down his face, fear causing his entire body to shake. He had almost died not only died, he'd almost been killed. People who had been hiding began to come out and look at him many people cheered for the boy who was the only person brave enough to try and stop the terror.

* * *

Goku and the others all looked around wildly trying to see who had caused the explosions but there was no sign of anything or anyone who who would have done it. "Whats going on here" Goku said allowed as he looked around he saw the halo over Gotens head fade away "Goten, Gohan's done it, he gathered the dragonballs and wished you back!" Goten started feeling above his head trying to see if maybe it was just a joke "Videl are you...Videl?" Goku spun around and looked in everyone direction "Where'd she go?"

Goten and King Kai both got terrified expressions on there faces not knowing what could have happened to the girl the Grand Kai on the other hand shook his head. "They've taken her..."

"Who?" questioned Goku

"Warriors who don't have the limitations of life and death they come and go between the realms as they please."

"But that shouldn't be possible!" King Kai Exclaimed "Goku shouldn't have even been able to get here let alone there be an entire people who can go between the realms as they please"

"Goku is being let to stay, Lord Enma is allowing it much the same way he allowed Goku to travel back to earth while he was already dead to save his son."

Goku looked at the Grand Kai "Lord Enma knows that much? Does that mean he knows where Videl is now?"

"I wish it did Goku, but the ones who took her are beyond his power."

"Then how are we going to get her back?" asked Goku

"They're going to show you where she is soon enough. Theres one thing you need to know about the ones who took her, You've met one in battle already, they're the Shikou" Explained the Grand Kai

Goku and the others were all taken shocked by the revelation that had just been granted to them. "Goten we've got to get back to earth, King Kai, Grand Kai I'll be back to talk with Pikkon later thank you..." and with that he put his hand on Gotens head and the two vanished back to earth

* * *

Kegemusha's ship set down on the top of a large and beautiful building several people were waiting for him, all were Shikou and all where waiting to serve out there masters wishes, whatever they may be. As Kegemusha desended the platform from his ship everyone's breath was caught, none had ever seen him even injured slightly let along beaten this badly "Sir!" exclaimed on of the servants as he rushed up the ramp towards him "Come this way we already have a healing chamber set up and waiting for you it will be no time at all before your as strong and heathly as before.

As Kegemusha limped down the ramp and into his palace a new figure appeared at tne end of a long hallway, With long golden hair and those same deep green eye's and muscular build. He had rushed here as soon as the feeling had over come him left the devastated world he was having so much fun destroying to come here. "Well you really got a number done to yourself didn't you baby brother?"

Next Time on DragonballZ: What does it mean when Kegemusha's older brother shows up? Nothing good by any means. And what about Videl where is she at and is she going to be ok? You'll just have to wait to see How Goku, Goten, and Gohan along with the other Z Warriors handle this situation!


	17. Brotherly Love, Amazing Power

Dragonball-Z: Fight for True Power

Chapter 17: Brotherly Love, Amazing Power

(AN: Here it is, chapter 17, nothing real important here, well i don't think there is anyway. Who knows maybe I'll surprise myself. And just as a heads up I figured something out, i go through phases with dbz, I'll be real into it for a while then it will fade and I wont be until something triggers it again, that's why it takes so long for me to update this sometimes, it's because I lost the inspiration for it for a time so yea, enjoy)

Kegemusha stumbled towards his brother a look of gratitude on his face, then suddenly he was dropped to his knee's by a powerful blow to his midsection, given to him by his elder brother. Kegemusha began to cough up blood and tried to catch his breath as he stared at his older sibling "wha...i..."

"You idiot! How many times have I told you if your not sure you can win you don't go to the fight damn it"

"But...I...I thought I would...win" He paused to try again to catch his breath "but...the saiyan he was stronger then...then we thought"

"Saiyan! You were beaten by a Saiyan! Your a disgrace to us all Kegemusha. If you weren't my brother I'd kill you here and now"

"I"m sorry brother, I truly am, but we have a way to gain revenge I had one of my servant take the soul of the one of my victims from earth, and give her his life. And she happens to be the loved one of the Saiyan that beat me. So you see brother Gohan will be on his knee's conquered before us if you cherishes the life of the girl"

"Where is she now?" The older brother pondered with a wicked smile

"She's in the 3 level basement sell, so theres no chance of her being taken from us without ample warning time"

"Oh there wont be a chance of her being taken period, Now go get yourself healed, I've got to make a trip to earth in the mean time."

"Don't underestimate them brother. I did and the saiyan wound up being more then I could handle" warned Kegemusha

"Oh don't you worry I'll be just fine" and with that Kegemusha's mysterious brother walked off towards his own ship in order to travel to earth and confront the fighter that had nearly killed his brother, his flesh and blood. For that he would not go easy on him when the time came for the two to enter battle

* * *

The grounds around them trembled as they're powers flared to unthinkable heights. Gohan and Goku faced each other in a desert battle field. Both emitting more intensity then either had seen before. Both knowing that if they couldn't over come the other there would be no hope in over coming the Shikou and getting Videl back. 

Gohan went first, he ascended to super saiyan 2 and charged his father with incredible speed only to meet no one, Goku had transformed to the same level and side stepped his son just in time. Slamming his fists down on Gohan's back Goku sent his eldest don't into the dirt. Gohan quickly pushed him self off the ground and several feet into the sky where he fired several blasts at his father as he closed in on him, Hoping he wouldn't notice the closing gap. As Gohan finally got close enough he pulled back and threw a punch with as much force as he could muster and his is father square in the head only to be pushed back by his power as he ascended to level 3.

Gohan hit the ground and bounced himself back a few more feet as his father walked out of the dust his blasts had caused, his hair now down to his back, no eyebrows and highly increased muscle mass, Goku was now a force to be reckoned with. Gohan took a deep breath then let his super saiyan transformation fade. "Gohan what are you" Goku was cut short in his question as Gohan power began to sky rocket, his hair and eye's and everything stayed the same but he was becoming stronger then he had been while level 2 and Goku knew he was using the power the old Kai had brought out of him.

Gohan didn't stop though his hair began to stand up more then usual, and his eye's became devoid of any color. Lightening began to encircle his body and with a flash of pure power his hair became white and his eye's became that deep green color Goku had seen once before, When Gohan had reached a level that shouldn't have been possible, When his son beat Kegemusha and sent the warrior running home.

Goten and Trunks sat on a cliff not far from the fighters watching they're every move. As Gohan began his transformation both of the boys stopped breathing. Completely taken back by the power that was being brought out of someone they'd know they're entire life. It just didn't seem possible. Neither said a word the entire time it happened or after. Then to both they're surprise Goku and Gohan both turned and looked at them. "Hey guys, I think it's time you two get back a bit further" Called Goku with a smile

Trunks and Goten looked at each other, still not quite sure how to speak they both just nodded and started to move back to another cliff that was further away. By the time they got there Trunks had found his voice. "Man your dad and brother are amazing. No wonder my dad is always trying to be stronger then yours. They don't seem to have any limits!" Goten just nodded his agreement he was amazed. He knew his dad and Gohan were two of the strongest people in the universe, but they've even gone beyond that and he had no idea how they'd done it

Gohan and Goku charged each other both were just blurs as they punched at kicked at the other, neither landing a punch, and neither giving up. "Stop holding back!" yelled Gohan "You have more then your giving!"

"I could say that same to you"Replied Goku as he landed a bunch to Gohans chest and sent him crashing through the mountains Goten and Trunks had been on before. Gohan landed on his feet on the other side of the mountains and bolted back into the sky and towards his father. Going as fast as he could the younger warrior was preparing to unload on his father when he suddenly shot straight up over his fathers head and back down behind him. Gripping his father around the waste with both arms he flipped him over and slammed him to the ground. Goku quickly recovered and shot a blast at Gohan and knocked it away and began to charge his own blast when without warning his hair and eye's changed to normal, and he began to fall from the sky.

Goku rushed to catch him getting him only a few feet from the ground. Gohan was completely unconscious by now and his power was barely even detectable. Goku looked at him, "Well I guess thats it for today"

(just in case anyone thinks Gohan does change when he powered up into his 'mystic' form he really didn't they just made him a more chiseled look so you knew when he was powered up)

Next Time on Dragonball-Z: Kegemusha's brother arrives on earth to check out the people who defeated his brother. Will Gohan and Goku be ready for him? Or will Gohan's new power be to much for him to master.


End file.
